In general, buildings respectively have windows or doors of various kinds which are installed on openings of the buildings in order to block out the inside of the building from the outside, and in this instance, the windows are divided into wooden frame windows and metal frame windows according to used materials. However, recently, the frames for windows or doors are made of plastic.
Now, the process of opening and closing a conventional sliding window will be described. First, when a user slides a window pane in a direction that the window pane is closed in a state where the user grasps a handle of the window pane, rollers mounted below a lower end portion of the window pane rotate along a rail on a window frame. Accordingly, the window pane gradually approaches the window frame of the opposite side, and finally, stops by touching the window frame, so that the closing action of the window is finished.
As described above, the conventional sliding window makes fresh air flow in from the outside through the user's action to open the opening by sliding the window pane in a lateral direction, so as to ventilate air.
However, the conventional sliding window has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to ventilate the indoor air because there is difficulty in opening the window during the rainy weather or the localized heavy rain period.
Moreover, the conventional sliding window installed in a house or an apartment with an expanded veranda has another disadvantage in that, when it rains suddenly, the indoor floor may be damaged due to rain because rain comes into the room through the opened window.